Gifts
by Zeil
Summary: Nick starts getting gifts from an anonamous person... Everyone worries about the sender. If they only knew. Will cross over with CSI Miami
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, okay before anyone else says it yes... waiting 10 months+ to update is in bad taste. Thankyou Nate who finally made me get off my arse and take a look at this... Sigh... I don't like the bulk of it... But there is a distinct spark, the reason why I wrote it in the first place I suspect. Anyway for anyone who's read this before no major changes until the last part of chapter one so you may wanna skip... basically I just wanted to repost and make this look at little better. I swear I'll update more regularly. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers and anyone who still happens to be interested in this. Cheers. OH and for all Torment readers... I will update very, very soon... just a painful chapter really...  
**

**Gifts**

Prologue

**_What's In The Box...?_**

_When science finally locates the centre of the universe, some people will be surprised to learn they're not it._

_Bernard Bailey_

The package was entirely unexpected, the mail courier leaving it for him in the break room.

It was small, about the size of a large shoe box and wrapped in plain brown paper. His address, printed on the sticker and stuck to one side was the only blemish to mark the blank space. No return address and no stamp. Nick shook the box, safe in the knowledge that the CSI mailroom stamp in the stickers corner meant that it wasn't about to explode. It didn't make a sound, no routine clinking or thudding, the box was also incredibly light. It occurred to Nick then that Warrick or Catherine had probably sent him nothing in an attempt to be funny.

He smirked and shaking his head quickly ripped through the paper, wanting this over quickly if it was just a prank. The paper dropped off down onto the counter and Nick pulled the lid off a simple white box. A panda bear stared back at him with huge, brown glass eyes. Nick frowned, someone outside of his family had sent him a teddy... Somehow he very much doubted that it was Catherine or Warrick.

Stokes pulled the bear out, fake fur tickling his fingers. He turned it over, the CSI in him showing. Only there was nothing to process, no tags and no stickers. Just a number stitched in silver on one paw pad.

Nick tossed the box and wrapping in the bin, still holding the bear in one hand. People suddenly began to pour into the room. Greg, Sarah, Warrick, Catherine and Grissom.

"Nick, nice bear." Grissom said raising a brow.

"Yeah who's the lucky girl?" Catherine drawled.

"Argh, actually someone sent it to me." Nick mumbled and then wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"Oh, that's so cute someone sent you a wittle teddy bwear." Sarah cooed using ridiculous baby words. Nick had to fight the urge to slap the back of her head.

"Nick, who've you been flirting with now." Warrick said with mock reproval as he poured himself a coffee.

"It is adorable." Catherine said thoughtfully ruffling the bears head.

"Where's it from, Lindsey would go nuts over one." Nick shrugged.

"Blank box and no tags." He said.

"There goes that idea." Catherine sighed through pursed lips.

"Just this number." Nick said showing Cath the paw, she shrugged nonplussed.

"Hey I know what that is." Greg smiled everyone looked at him.

"My friend brought one for his girlfriend a while back. The place, Custom Cuddles puts numbers like that on all the orders." Greg pointed, eating while he spoke.

"Orders?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, people go in say 'I want a two foot polar bear with the words honey bunny on the stomach.' Hell you even pick out what material they make it in. They'll even help pick out something that matches the person... My friend went with a bumblebee." He shrugged.

"Oh look Nick someone thinks you're unbearable." Sarah joked.

"Very funny." Nick scowled as Sarah and Warrick broke into giggles.

"Not necessarily." Grissom said authoritatively.

"They sent you a panda of all bears." He said.

"So." Nick said sitting down. Grissom's brow crinkled.

"Panda's are placid. There big and docile, cuddly." He added.

"So you're saying someone wants to cuddle me?" Nick asked. Warrick and Sarah who'd been giggling madly since 'docile' now started to laugh outright.

"Oh, Nick I wanna cuddle you." Greg laughed and Catherine snorted into her coffee.

"All right the bear is fascinating but can we hop to it." Grissom said, flipping through folders. The bear was sat at one end of the sofa and forgotten.

Nick didn't remember it again until after shift. He couldn't help but smile as he picked it up . He felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Okay!... So he was flattered... a little. It wasn't like the person had sent pictures of him or dead roses, both very bad things and it was also sent to his work as well.

Twenty minutes later found him outside of Custom Cuddles, bear in hand. The shop just having opened 10 minutes ago.

"Good morning, it there something I can help you with?" A pretty red-haired sales assistant asked.

"Nice costume." She smiled, Nick blushed. He was still wearing full CSI gear, black pants and bulky vest. He'd forgotten to change before leaving, it could have been worse though at least this outfit was flattering.

"No I um work over at the CSI crime lab." He stumbled.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well Mr. Stokes what is it I can do for you?" She giggled.

"I was sent this in the mail at work, I was wondering if you could tell me who purchased it?" Nick asked slowly. Sure he was going to be given the confidentiality spiel. The girl hmmed and took the bear from him looking it over.

"I remember this one." She smiled.

"I served him about two weeks ago. Nice guy, very sure of what he wanted. Huh..." She said frowning.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"It's nothing really... I just thought that umm it was for a... somebody else." She said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Can you remember anything about him?" Nick asked.

"Umm, tall, dark hair... Ya know I really stopped looking after I got married... Sorry hon." She said sounding generally apologetic.

"Argh my friend said the number on the paw is an order invoice of some kind. You wouldn't happen to have his details on file." Nick prodded.

"We keep details on all orders and general purchases... But I can't give it to you, not without some kind of legal grounds." Nick sighed, he'd expected as much.

"Thanks anyway." He said as she handed the bear back.

"Sorry." She said wrinkling her nose. Nick nodded and left.

He tossed the bear into the passenger's seat and started to drive home, glancing at it every few minutes. It was a sweet gift really, but with all the luck Nick had been having lately... it was no wonder he was debating weather or not to throw it away.

The bear turned out to be slightly wilier than that though and by the end of the week the tiny teddy had found its way onto Nick's couch. Okay so he wasn't heartless enough to bin the bear. It wasn't the panda's fault that it'd been given to Nick, besides whenever this guy decided to show up Nick would just have to tell him that he didn't swing that way.


	2. Unbearable

**Chapter One**

_**Un-Bearable**_

_Almost everything in **life** is easier to get into than out of._

Nick was running late on Wednesday and found the break room already full when he arrived, only instead of being sprawled around the table like usual everyone was gathered at the counter. Grissom excluded.

"What's up?" Nick asked uncertain.

"The mail." Sarah said stepping back so he could see. Another plain brown box rested on the bench. Nick's stomach fluttered, some guy he didn't know had just sent him another gift. Only this time instead of being fat and almost square, the box was long and thin. Nick swallowed and picked it up, it would only make things worse if he refused to open it in front of everyone.

Nick stripped away the paper, the same whiteness greeting him. The lid slipped off easily beneath his fingers, white tissue paper filling the inside, bubble wrap resting around that. Nick pulled them both back uncovering three long storks of vanilla orchids. Not real ones mind you, but tiny ones crafted from spun glass, inflected with dark green, violet and silver.

"Wow, now that is beautiful." Catherine said mouth open slightly.

"Nick who the hell are you hanging with?" Warrick asked frowning.

"Balinese blown glass." Nick jumped at the sudden voice; he turned and found Grissom standing right behind him.

"Superb really, your admirer has taste, now can we get back to work." He said simplistically. Nick blushed furiously and closing the box placed it aside once more.

**-.-.-**

Leigh Stevenson made it all the way to his office before realising that he left paperwork in his car. He sighed in frustration and turned at his door.

"Forgot something again, didn't you?" His secretary rasped.

"Yes, thankyou Vera." Leigh mumbled heading back down.

Noise poured in from the street as Leigh opened the heavily weighted door. Smog crept up into his nose and grit stung his eyes. Leigh walked the three spaces to his car and opened the door, the lock popping obnoxiously. He grabbed the files from the passenger's seat and pulling himself back out stood up.

The woman walking passed him screamed as half his head disappeared and Leigh dropped to the ground.

**-.-.-**

Nick looked at the street, good lord this was a nightmare. Brass was currently arguing with three different people over rights to their cars. The only thing blood spatter seemed to mean to them was a trip to the car wash.

"Look your car is currently classed as evidence. While its evidence it stays here and it stays as evidence until you all quiet down and let us do our jobs." Brass shouted at one of the rowdier gatherers.

"Evidence? Bullshit that's my car." The guy shouted as Brass walked off, a uniform making sure he stayed behind the barriers.

"Bet ya a dollar the shot came from the top of that building." Warrick said pointing across the street.

"What's your proof?" Nick asked.

"Witness said she didn't see anyone, it's not that busy on this street, wound and blood splatter, suggest a downward trajectory." Warrick cited.

"And it's that building... because?" Nick asked.

"If I was gonna shoot someone that's where I'd be." He smirked. Nick and Warrick started across the street.

"Place looks locked up." Nick commented.

"Could always knock." Warrick suggested.

"Hey Nick how fit are you feeling?" Warrick asked smirking. Nick followed his gaze, a fire escape ran the side of the building from pavement to rooftop.

"Two words for you." Nick said.

"Illegal search." Nick said raising one finger after another.

"Two words for you... probable cause." Warrick teased with a smirk.

**-.-.-**

"God your slow Nick." Warrick teased once more as Nick paused at the top of the fire escape.

"Bite me." Nick snapped, so he was a little out of shape, being forced to run up six flights of stairs by an overzealous colleague would tire anyone and for so much work the roof was disappointingly empty.

Nick walked across to the ledge and looked over.

"Certainly wouldn't be impossible to do with a rifle." He said, looking down on the street.

"Is that GSR." Warrick asked from beside him.

"Looks like it. If it is though that's bad." Nick sighed.

"Yeah." Warrick huffed looking around.

"'Cos there is nothing else up here."

**-.-.-**

"Nick, robbery homicide." Grissom delegated.

"Its open and shut Nick, police already caught the guy the scene just needs processing." Nick sighed, the homicide from two days ago still weighing on his mind. They had processed everything properly... there was just no evidence and no suspects.

"Catherine, Sarah hows the night club shooting going?" He asked.

"Like Nick and Warrick's... no where. Hardly any evidence and what there is, is clean." She bit with irritation.

"Put it on the backburner I want..."

"Sorry to interrupt I'm running late, Nick." The CSI office intern threw him a package. It was a lot smaller than the others, about the size of a jewellery box.

"Come on open it." Catherine pushed.

"Later Nick robbery first." Grissom said sliding him the file.

**-.-.-**

The robbery-homicide turned out to be a slouch just like Grissom had said and Nick found that through the boredom two things kept playing on his mind. The homicide from two days ago that he and Warrick couldn't solve and what the hell was in that box. It itched constantly at the back of his mind as he counted off the hours.

Nick purposely waited until after shift, Grissom finally calling him and ordering him back to the lab, Sarah complaining loudly in the background that he was telling her what it was tomorrow. Not bloody likely. Grissom had obviously sent her home, the breakroom refreshingly quiet, dayshift already on clock.

He pulled through the packaging with an odd mixture of urgency and dread. Another white box. It was suspiciously slim and light. A business card sat inside. Delphine's Chocolate's, the address was underlined on the back. Nick couldn't help but smirk at the insanity… Someone had sent him a business card. Nick closed the box and headed down to his locker, chuckling all the way. Well at least who ever it was had a sense of humour.

Nick showered and dressed and collected his things, the box sitting teasingly in the corner of his locker.

It drew yet another smile and Nick pulled it back open, fingering the card, deciding to drop by on his way home.


	3. Sweet Way To Die

**Chapter Two**

**_Sweet Way To Die_**

_All I need is a little love now and then, but some **chocolate** will do for now._

_Lucy Van Pelt_

"Hi, somebody sent me this… I'm pretty sure as a joke…" He started to a man who looked like he was dressed for a night at the opera, rather than work.

"You must be Mr. Stokes." He gushed, as though Nick was some long lost friend.

"Um, yeah." Nick said uncertainly.

"Well then let's get started." He said.

"Wait, get started with what?" Nick took a half a step back.

"With the chocolates." He stated as though it should have been obvious.

"I'm sorry I don't… What?" Nick was completely at a loss.

"Oh, no sorry my mistake. I assumed you'd know. I suppose though that would undermine the whole surprise part…" He laughed.

"We craft chocolates. Well dessert cater, for major events would probably be more accurate. Ball's, fundraisers, so on…." He said rolling his hands.

"We also sell small portions in the store here and occasionally for extremely valuable clients we cater _to_ them." He said gesturing to the store and people filling glass display cases.

"So the person who arranged this, you deal with him a lot." Nick asked.

"Not this store or myself personally… No… one of our store's in Europe referred him."

"Europe?"

"Florence, I've never been in the same room with him myself. He arranged it through them." Nick's disappointment drew a small sigh, who the hell was this guy.

"So ready to start now?" He asked seemingly back on track.

"Start?" Nick still wasn't with it.

"Chocolate, that's why we're here. Do try to keep up my dear boy." Nick smirked as he was lead from the main floor.

"Now this can be a little full-on so don't be afraid to call for a breather." Nick almost laughed out loud.

"Overwhelming chocolate?"

"Famous last words Mr. Stokes."

3 hours later and Nick suddenly had a better grasp of what he'd meant. Champagne Truffles, Raspberry praline, macadamia caramels. Milk chocolate, dark, white… Nick felt a little dazed like he was about to slip into a diabetic coma. Small tumblers were given between fillings and cases to cleanse the palate. It was slightly acerbic with a vague citrus flavour, to Nick though it mostly tasted like water. He sipped the last glass trying to settle his protesting stomach.

"So did we have fun." Joseph asked clapping a hand over his shoulder. Nick swayed precariously.

"You know my wife had that same look on our 30th anniversary." He chuckled handing Nick a brightly coloured paper bag with metal handles.

"What's this?" Nick asked.

"Selection of the chocolates you picked out." Joseph said. Nick peered inside, selection ha. It was a rectangular tray, 30 by 25cm, with 5 layers. That was little more than a selection.

"After today I don't think I could even look at another chocolate." Nick swallowed.

"My wife said that same thing… Not a chocolate left in the house that night when I got home." Nick smiled slightly and shook his head. Okay so it was fun and cute. Nick was really flattered, but still just not that way inclined.


	4. It's Not So Bad

**Chapter Three**

_**Its Not So Bad**_

_To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing._

Nick couldn't quite contain his smile as he ventured into the office the next morning and found yet another box being discussed by his colleagues. Grissom was no where in sight.

"Where's Griss?" He asked of no one in particular.

"In with H." Sara said.

"And Speed." Warrick added.

"And Eric." Catherine put in.

"What are they doing in from Miami?" Everyone shrugged.

"Don't know, but you've got another package." Catherine informed as though Nick could fail to notice it. She handed it to him. Huge and weighty when compared to the others.

"So what was in the last one?" Sara half asked, half demanded.

"Trip to Delphine's." Nick murmured not expecting them to get it. Remembering the chocolate in his pocket he reached in and plucked it out. Catherine snatched it up halfway to his mouth.

"Nick you went to Delphine's. Please give me her number and I'll date this girl." Catherine half moaned stuffing his chocolate in her mouth. Nick scowled, sighed and opened the new package… Or started to. He had the book of collected poems halfway out when Grissom shoved into the room.

"Nick stop!" He ordered or as close as he ever got to it.

"What?" Nick said pausing as he watched H, Speed and Eric pour into the room behind him.

Horaito stepped passed Grissom and looked at the box.

"May I?" He said holding out his hand. Nick handed him the box, book clutched in his other hand. Horaito turned it over looking at the left bottom corner. A small scribble in black ink marred the surface. _Some CSI I am._ Nick thought, he had never noticed it before.

"Nick how many of these have you gotten?" H asked. He shrugged.

"Four including that one, over the last two weeks. Why?" H sighed.

"Because this is the insignia of a serial killer who up until recently was working in Miami." H gritted coolly.

Nick blinked rapidly, feeling his world tilt. It felt like someone had just punched him in the chest.

"You're sure because of a mark." Nick spilled. He looked at it hazily, nothing more than a dot really.

"No Nicholas, I'm sure because this is his signature, the murder you're investigating is his style and you… You are his type…"


End file.
